Sexual orientation
Sexual orientation was a pattern of romantic and/or sexual attraction to other people." " on Wikipedia The first of four main categories was heterosexuality (attraction to people of the opposite sex), which most individuals exhibited. However, there also existed a large minority of the population who sexually identified themselves in one of the other three categories. They were homosexuality (attraction to people of the same sex), bisexuality (attraction to people of both sexes) and asexuality (lack of sexual attraction or desire). Some places were sexually liberal enough for such individuals to make public displays of affection, however most felt awkward, strange, and embarrassed on admitting such facts publicly. Others viewed sexual encounters as non-binding, participating in encounters "just for fun," as Rose Johannson, Tori Newell, and Stanley were all known to do excessively, though it's possible that as of 2033, Johannson and Newell don't do it anymore. The following three facts are confirmed in : Rose was extremely indifferent to the gender of the many, many minors she slept with. Tori, who is non-binary, was nearly one of them. Stanley frequently slept with the same non-binary. Many in the solar system considered such lifestyles "awkward" and "strange," and looked down upon those that practiced it. Andromeda, for instance, disapproved of gay marriage, although she later learned to tolerate it. Despite this, several such individuals such as Zira Miranda Grover and Master Intelligence existed within the annals of high society. Mutant interaction While homosexuality often made people the target of discrimination, harassment and violence in the Fobble world, mutants tended to be tolerant of or indifferent toward gays and lesbians. Superhero School was considered a "safe place" for individuals, according to Mr. Formidable NoHead. Known LGBT individuals Known Lesbian individuals Ramona Meyer In her youth, Ramona Meyer, who was homosexual, fell in love with her friend, Charity Hirz. Her feelings initially blinded her to the instability of Hirz's views and caused her to "lose her moral compass completely." After Charity died, Ramona mistrusted her own judgement in matters of the heart and "became quite asexual," leading a "celibate and bookish life." Elizabeth Pace By 2010, Elizabeth Pace had begun dating a girl named Jena Kamen. Known gay individuals Master Intelligence ]] By 2042, Master Intelligence was confirmed to be homosexual. A few years later, he fell in love with his lifelong friend, Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Sebiscuits Cardarphen In his middle age, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who was gay, fell in love with his lifelong friend, Master Intelligence. Luke Norris Luke Norris is homosexual and he had a crush on Charles for a long time. Norris' phone's screensaver is a photo of his temporary boyfriend. Known bisexual individuals Jena Kamen ]] Jena was in love with Elizabeth Pace for a long time, but she eventually broke up with her. She later ventured to Earth seeking a Human male for a mate, which she evidently had not achieved yet by 2030. Annabeth Black While she is known to have conceived Thomas Meyer with her ally, Hell Burnbottom, there is evidence that she is physically attracted to Boy-Team veteran Summer Petersen as the two certainly had an Lesbian affair in 2016. Summer Petersen Summer Petersen thoroughly enjoyed having Lesbian sex with Annabeth Black in 2016, so it can be safe to call her bisexual. However, she has never on any other occasion hinted to "liking" women, and she had a crush on Steven Thompson since she was in fifth grade, who eventually fell in love with her. They also conceived a chef named Tyson Jay Petersen. Zira Miranda Grover While she conceived Eegan Grover with a "personalized servant" named Corey who apparently had little say in the matter, there is evidence that she is physically attracted to Boy-Team veteran Summer Petersen and possibly (though unlikely) Claire Julian. Charles Charles is bisexual and he briefly fell in love with Luke Norris. He also had a crush on Valiera Nelson and eventually won her affections. Rose Johannson Rose Johannson has admitted that she is bisexual. Miranda Patrick Miranda Patrick was the girlfriend of Valiera Nelson (see below). However, it is unknown whether she is homosexual or bisexual as little is known about Patrick at all.''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy Known trans individuals Valiera Nelson Valiera Nelson has specifically told Charles that she is bisexual, being the only known individual to say this out loud to another person, much less someone she disliked at the time. She later confirmed that she was actually trans. Nelson's phone's screensaver is a photo of her girlfriend, Miranda Patrick, and she is determined to win Helen McKeen's romantic affections. She is currently dating Charles and formerly dated another male, Blaise Parton. Tori Newell ]] Being non-binary, Tori Newell was pansexual, eccentrically justifying it as not caring about "what lies under someone's undergarments". Her orientation was not unknown, as she openly loved Stanley and had a crush on Nurse Rose Johannson. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas confirmed in 2014 that and "are going to some very diverse places. These hyper-intelligent kids are going to learn about things like sex, piracy, and discrimination in terrifying ways". Princess Dorothy, the female protagonist of The Princess and the Lips, which is a 2008 book of the D.I.T. Multiverse, is confirmed to be transsexual by D. Isaac Thomas who was asked if she was. Thomas was also asked if Sebiscuits Cardarphen was gay, to which he responded that he was not, but was instead "more interested in justice than women". He also heavily implied that Master Intelligence was on the asexual spectrum. However, he retconed both of the latter statements in . As Cardarphen quickly returned the feelings of Master Intelligence, who was male, and it is said that he had little interest in women, this infers he is homosexual, not bisexual. Although Tori Newell is non-binary, several people were still attracted to her. They included Paul, Stanley, Fagin Ford, Baby Strength, and to some extent Ironside and Rose Johannson. This could imply that all of them are bisexual or queer, though apart from Johannson, none of these characters' sexual orientations are ever confirmed. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Psychology Category:Sexuality